Lovegame
by TSF123
Summary: Katie likes Travis. Travis likes her rude sister. Katie accidentally sets the two up for a date for the fireworks. Travis wants to just be friends with Katie. Just, great. Tratie! R/R please!


"Um, and here is the cabin. Just take any empty bed you like, and I'll send Miranda to go get you some clothes." Katie awkwardly toured the Demeter cabin with her newest sister, Isabel.

For some odd reason, Katie was a little, well, uneasy with this new girl. Maybe it was the extremely short shorts. Or the heavy eye makeup around her eyes. Or the natural curl that all children of Demeter had was burned away by a scorching flat iron. Or it was the fact that Isabel didn't know what a shrub was.

But, Katie wasn't the one to draw conclusions. Come on, this girl just made it through camp borders with some satyr. She didn't know anything about this Isabel Getem.

"Thanks," Isabel said disgustedly picking up a shirt found on the floor, with an ungrateful expression on her face. She smacked on her wad of lime green gum.

Katie tried smiling and being extremely friendly. Haha. "Well, no problem. It's nice to have another sister!" _Along with my seven others…_

"I think I'm gonna call my daddy and my friends and let them know why I won't be coming home from the school or why I disappeared…" She announced, reaching into her pocket and taking out an Iphone.

Katie snatched it from her hand, much to Isabel's confusion. "Stop, don't do that!"

"What's your problem?" Isabel shrieked, grabbing for the phone with her black painted fingernails.

"We aren't supposed to have phones here!" Katie said, pulling away from Isabel's grabs.

"What is this place like school? No cell phones rule? Give me a break!" she whined, throwing her hands in the air.

"N-no, it's not that. We just don't use cell phones here. It's just that monsters can track us down easier when we use them. That's all," she shuddered, grasping onto the phone. Isabel looked at Katie incredulously.

"Didn't you _just_ tell me that this camp is protected by some jacket or somethin' so no monsters get in?" she dubiously inquired. Katie's face fell. Well, she had a point, b-but it was against the rules!

"Well, first thing: it's the Golden Fleece. And two, it's against the rules. You don't want to start off here with a bad rep with Chiron do you?"Katie asked.

Isabel shrugged and grabbed the phone back. "Well, you wouldn't tell him about it though, right?" she questioned, with a fake smile. Katie stood there speechless. "I thought so," Isabel said. She purposefully bumped into Katie's side and strut into the bathroom.

Katie was sure that she wasn't sure about this Isabel girl.

"Travis! You're late again!" Katie scolded Travis as he tumbled into the arena with his armor barely strapped.

"Sorry! I was, um, busy," he apologized as Katie tightened his armor.

"With what, exactly?" she asked, as she began to fast his left shoulder's strap.

Travis was silent for a second and finally came up with a perfect excuse. "Stuff?"

"Like what?" she said, fastening the strap a little more harshly.

"Um, girls?" he admitted. Katie paused what she was doing.

"Chasing that girl from Iris again, huh?" she said, resuming her work again, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the air for a few long seconds.

"Um, actually someone else," he said, a little color filing his cheeks.

"Ooh. Who's the lucky girl? It is a girl, right?" she said, a little more anxiously.

Katie wouldn't admit it, but she was kind of glad he was over this Dorothy chick. She and Travis were more friendly with each other. Like chilling out together without strangling each other to death. Or talking a little more personally about things. Or offering to be each other's partners in training.

Katie felt closer to him, and she would deny it if said, but she kind of sort of liked Travis a teeny wheeny itty bitty bit.

"No, Katie. I'm in love with a man," he sarcastically told her.

Katie gave a look, and he continued, "Well, this girl is really special to me. I've known her for a while now, and I just can't help the feeling I get when I see her." Travis admitted bashfully.

Katie bit her lip, swallowed the 'Aw!" that almost slipped from her mouth, and told him to continue.

"I was thinking about asking this special girl friend to the fireworks as a date. I was thinking about asking her in the strawberry fields, since a little birdie told me she liked being there. She's a daughter of Demeter."

Katie didn't have to have read all those sappy romance novels to know that Travis was asking her out indirectly.

"And, since she's a daughter of Demeter, I wanted to know what you would think I should do," Katie hinted that he wanted her to play along.

"Oh, you should give her flowers, obviously! And ask her to plant some seeds with you, then you should pop the question," she said. That was the way Katie always dreamed of being asked out. It was unique like a flower.

"You think so?" Travis asked, "Cause I heard this special girl is picky."

She laughed. "Well, I think this special girl will love it. Trust me, I know," Katie assured.

"Should I do it now?" Travis asked.

"Totally!" Katie exclaimed. She straightened herself in her seat, waiting for him to ask her.

"But I don't have any flowers on me!"

"She won't care, just ask her out! She's probably begging for you to do it now!"

"You know what Katie? You're right! I'm going to ask Isabel out right now!" Travis gratefully said. He hopped from the bench, leaving a shocked Katie just sitting there motionless. "I'd be lost without you, babe!" he praised, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek and ran out of the arena.

Katie sat there as if Travis was still in front of her, her hand poised like she was still fastening his straps. As if it never happened. Then reality came up a bitch slapped her in the face. Travis had probably already asked out that dang sister of hers.

Katie had never sliced up a dummie so fast.

AN: Hello, this is my first FF. Hope it's good! I want to know if I should continue it…

I love Tratie!  
>Leave a review please!<p>

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. I'm 13.

-TSF


End file.
